


Innocently Interrupted

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Found Family, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reunion Sex, Romelle being like Keith's little sister, shirtless shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The Captain of the Atlas and his Blade boyfriend deserve some time to themselves after their mission. Unfortunately,someonedidn't get the memo.





	Innocently Interrupted

Keith liked it when Shiro had missions at the same time he did. There was something _satisfying_ about touching back down to Earth at the same time the Atlas did, rushing to greet each other with hugs and kisses, even the cheers and teasing of the Atlas's crew and his own fellow Blades were part of the fun.

Not as much as getting back to the shack and stripping out of their sweaty uniforms, though. No, that was the best part. Missions could take weeks, and even if they talked to each other or sent messages every day, sexts and nudes weren't the same as actually _touching_ Shiro. Feeling those delicious abs and pecs, taking his thick cock into his mouth, Shiro's moans and begging as Keith fucked him into oblivion, or feeling the burn and stretch as Shiro fucked _him._

If they weren't tired after their missions, they had time for all that and more.

They weren't tired today, not in the least, and the clothes were flung off and all over the bedroom the moment they got inside and drew the blinds. Yes, Keith thought, yes, he was feeling those muscles, that throbbing cock against his leg, Shiro's lips pressed against his, hands-metal and flesh alone, all over his skin, and soon-

_Knock, knock._

"Ignore it," Keith murmured, pulling Shiro down for another kiss. The knock sounded again, followed by the turn of a key in the lock. _Shit!_ He'd forgotten he'd given certain members of his family their own key. He pulled away, grabbing his bathrobe and tying the sash hastily. "Quick, put your pants on!" It was no secret he and Shiro were fucking, but that didn't mean he was okay with people seeing his boyfriend's junk. Nor did he assume Shiro hnimself wanted anyone seeing his junk.

Keith walked to the door just as Romelle opened it.

"Sorry," he murmured, "Shiro's here, and, well, we needed a bath after such a long day." Romelle blinked, then nodded, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Ah, I'm simply here to bring an invitation." She held out two baby-blue envelopes. "Coran is throwing a surprise gala event to celebrate Princess Allura's return in just five quintaints! I thought I'd drop your invitations off personally." Keith smiled, his dad had once talked about paper invitations as "a thing of the past" thanks to social media and texting. _I got my last paper invite when I was in high school, to my pal's graduation party!_ For all their advanced technology and science, Alteans were somewhat old-fashioned and proper in a few ways.

And Allura's return after she'd been gone, mending the fabric of existence for two long years, was all the reason to celebrate.

"We'll be there," Shiro said, striding into the front room, a towel thrown over his bare shoulders. Romelle blushed deeply, coughing and turning away.

"Shiro! I-it's good to see you, I had a feeling you would be here! So, er, you'll be at the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Shiro smiled. "Pardon my appearance, I just got out of the bath." Keith noticed his hair was wet, like he'd done it just moments ago. Romelle nodded, gaze still averted.

"Again, I'm so sorry! I was so excited, I simply had to come over and tell you..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "And, well, you gave me this key, and..."

"For emergencies," Keith reminded her. Romelle was a sharp one, but she could be pretty clumsy socially. _Like me,_ Keith thought with a small smile. Him, Acxa, Romelle, all socially clumsy nerds cut from the same cloth. "And as exciting as the party is, it's not an emergency."

"Right." Romelle cleared her throat. "Well, I'll...leave the two of you to your intimacies! Until tomorrow!"

She dashed off, Keith locking the door behind her with a sigh. Shiro chuckled, letting his towel and pants fall to the floor again.

"Welcome to having siblings, Keith. Ryou walked in on me with my first boyfriend once," he said. "Granted, he and I were only _about_ to kiss on the mouth, but it was still pretty embarrassing." Keith smiled, dropping his robe to the floor as they headed back to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow I'll have to lay down the law about those keys," he said. Mistake or not, they'd been lucky this time. Shiro smiled, lowering them to the bed.

"Or you could just hang a sock on the doorknob."

Keith smiled, shook his head, and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
